Better in Time
by XaireXjac0bX
Summary: Quil's childhood friend, Aire, is back. She met Jacob. They r inl0ve wid Edward & Bella so they tried to break d 2 apart. After success, they realize that they shouldn't have done dat c0z wat they were looking 4 is already in front of them all along. JxOC
1. Love at First Sight

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters recognizable. I'm just borrowing it for entertainment purposes only. It is the plot and character who are not included at the book that i own... :)

**A/N: **This is my first ever fan fiction. I'm a huge fan of the wolves esp. Jacob but i also like Edward so i mixed them up and then.. Ta-da! Here's my story. Hope you like it! :) R&R please! :) **[BTW, i'm not really good at english so please pardon if there is some wrong grammar. tnx!]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight?!**

_Drip, drip, drip._

As usual, the rain was still pouring. Luckily, I got into my car quickly before I get soaked. I started driving. I was so excited to see La Push again, my hometown. Memories rushed into my mind while my favorite music was playing in the stereo.

I grew up here in this small reservation. I remembered once when I was 6, I was bullied by some teenage kids. They said that I didn't belong here. Well, if you look at me, you'll really say that because I mostly inherited my mother's British look; dark-blonde wavy hair and pinkish-_so_-white skin, rather than my father's who was a Quileute. I definitely don't fit here. But it doesn't really matter to me; I'm a born Quileute deep inside my heart.

I also remembered my childhood friend, Quil Ateara. He always acted as my big brother and protector whenever teenage kids bully me. We spent most of our time with each other. I nearly thought that we were brothers and sisters but even though we knew we're not, we still treat each other as one.

I was 9 back then when my parents decided to move back in London, my mother's hometown. They thought it was good for me to know both of their heritage. My departure caused Quil so much pain as well as to me. But we promised to each other that someday we'll meet again. We're a bit dramatic when we were kids.

I've never met Quil's other friends except for Embry Call. I was kind of introvert back then and I was satisfied with him and Embry playing with me. Our favorite pastime was playing under the rain until we get bad cold the next day.

There was so much fun playing with them and I missed those things. Thanks to my parents for accepting my offer (well, more of plead) of sending me here. I made such lame excuses to them but it worked. Now I'll get to see Quil and Embry again and make fun memories together again.

While driving, I saw something shiny not too far from where I was. When I got nearer, I noticed it was a car, a silver Volvo, parked in front of a house. Then I looked at the house. In the front door, there stood a guy who seemed to be so perfect like he didn't even have to try to impress a girl 'cause he already did. He had this beautiful bronze hair and marble-like skin.

He turned around and saw me. I didn't notice that I parked my car across the house. But I was glad I did because we had this little awkward eye-contact. His face was so gorgeous and while studying his face, I suddenly felt anxious. I didn't feel this kind of feeling before. It was new to me… I think I fell in love with a _stranger_.

_Exactly! A stranger. No, no, no. I don't even know his name so why him? Hmp!_

But I can't resist. I was going to smile when someone opened the door and let _m_y guy come in. _Now I own him?_ I was disappointed to see that a girl, who is beautiful in her own little way, was the one who opened the door.

_Is she his girlfriend? Wow… if that's so, she's very lucky. But she's unlucky at the same time 'cause I'm here. I won't give up that easily. I love (I think?!) that guy and will do anything to have him_. (Pretty bitchy, huh? Well, that's the story goes.)

He closed the door behind him. And with one last glimpse, I took off. I started to head for La Push. By the way, my name is Aire Duffle.

* * *

**A/N:** so how was it? i wanted to know your comments and feedback! and also i wanted to know if i should continue writing the 2nd chapter. **anyway, the pronunciation of Aire is /eyri/, it sounds like fairy.** and sorry if it was too short. :)) read & review please! tnx tnx tnx! :) love l0ts, _**XaireXjacobX**_

* * *


	2. Homecoming and Recognizing

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So sorry it took me so long to update. I just lost my inspiration [and became busy]...haha. But i gained it again, fortunately. **Anyway, so much thanks to Twit-Tard. You're the very first one to review so i'm very very grateful... :)** BTW, Jacob is mentioned in this chapter [i think he will still be in the next chapters] and this is longer than the previous chapter... That's all! Hope you like it! Please read & review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homecoming and Recognizing  
**

At last, I was at La Push. By the time I got there, the rain has stopped. So I decided to have a walk on the beach.

The cool damp breeze that brushed through my skin greeted me when I first stepped at the beach. I can smell the scent of the cool sand and salty ocean waves; I can smell the scent of home. _Home_. Yeah, home. It was so nice to hear… so nice to say.

I found a big rock, which looked fine to sit in, near the water. I walked towards it and sat on it. I let my bare feet mess with the damp sand while absorbing the warm feeling of home.

*****

It was already noon although the sun was hardly seen. The werewolves pack needed to rest for a while and to eat lunch. They needed to pass through the First Beach to go to Emily's house, so they did.

At the beach, they suddenly stopped walking, surprised by the unexpected visitor. There, in a rock, sat a girl who looked like a stranger with her shiny dark-blonde hair and pinkish-white skin.

Suddenly, Quil stepped forward like a magnet was pulling him towards the girl. All of them were shocked by Quil's behavior. They were too awed to speak.

"E – Excuse me, Miss. Um… Are you lost?"

*****

"E – Excuse me, Miss. Um… Are you lost?"

The deep manly voice made me jump and straighten up like a statue. That was so surprising… and frightening, at the same time. I can't speak like my tongue suddenly disappeared.

_'Wait! I need to answer!'_ I thought. It was almost a minute now. _'And besides I'm a Quileute too, so why should I be afraid?'_

"Um… Uh-eh… Er…," I mumbled, still not turning around. _'What is his question again? Gosh! I forgot!'_ I was so nervous to remember.

"I asked you, 'are you lost?'" Quil repeated like he heard my thought. Or maybe it was too obvious in my face.

My mind kept repeating his question – _No_. It was his voice that kept repeated by my mind.

"Uhm… N –" I was going to answer when suddenly, for the fiftieth time I heard his voice in my mind, something hit me like a trigger. _'He is him!'_

I turned around with a smirk on my face then answered, "Do you think I am?"

"Aire?" – I nodded – "Aire!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide open filled with astonishment.

We walked swiftly towards each other then cuddled. There was a soft _'whoosh'_ like a cushion. Quil was soft, though he was iron-looking. My face landed on his well-built chest. I was shocked by how kids grow nowadays.

"Wow, Aye, you're back. And you grew up…pretty fast," he teased. Well, it was an irony.

"Oh, come on! Talk to yourself!" I groaned then we chuckled but still hugged each other. "By the way, you're scorching hot!"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks!" he grinned.

"No, idiot! I meant literally. Your temperature is really _boiling_ hot. It's like your shirt could be burned by your heat." That was true. I felt like his shirt will just burn – he doesn't really need one anyway; it was too small for his bulging muscles.

"Oh… It's was just… just an adaptation, I think," he replied. Well, maybe he's right so I let it pass.

"Whoa! How did he manage to attract that cute girl? I don't get it. I didn't know Quil's a girl magnet. _Whew_! Weird," I heard one of Quil's friend say to another tough-looking guy. His voice was also deep like Quil's but it was husky and warm. I turned more pinkish when I heard what he said: _"… __**cute**__ girl?"_ but they didn't notice.

"Ahem," someone interrupted. I let go of Quil's grip so I could see who disrupt my moment to my childhood friend. Again, I was surprised.

"Embry!" I cried then hugged him as well. Embry returned my gesture. Like earlier, my face sank into his iron-hard chest. And he, too, was boiling hot.

"Wow, you too, Embry, you grew up pretty fast! And scorching hot!" I exclaimed while half-hugging him so I can see his face.

"God! _This_ is weirder!" the same guy whispered but I managed to hear.

"Okay, okay. Stop this… that," the same guy with the husky voice cut off our hug. We all looked at him, even Quil's friend (but mostly they looked at me).

"Can you guys tell me who this foreign chick is?" he asked, really innocently, to Quil and Embry.

_'Foreign? Wwwhhhhaaaatttt?!?!'_ I hated it whenever people call me foreign and such.

"I AM NOT A FOREIGNER!!!" I blurted out. That caught everybody's attention. "I… am a Quileute."

They stared at me for a while then bursted out with laughter. Of course, Quil and Embry were exceptions.

"You don't look like one," the husky-voiced guy said with humor. He was still trying to force back his laughter.

_'Oh my! The old misidentification has come back.'_

"She's really a Quileute, Jacob," Quil answered for me. _'Jacob, so that's the name.'_ Quil's reply seemed to convince Jacob.

"Okay, then, who is she?" Jacob asked again with a feeling of weirdness in his tone.

"Hi, I'm Aire Duffle. Sixteen years old, Quil and Embry's childhood friend and a half-Quileute," I said swiftly while holding out my arm towards him to shake his hand. Although I was still full of sarcasm, I didn't have any idea to be not polite to him.

His body was also like Quil's and Embry's, as well as the others. They were all muscular and _very_ tall. Their t-shirts were all so insufficient for their full bodies. They didn't look like boys, they looked like men.

"Hi, I am… ow!"

He was going to shake hands with me when suddenly a stinging feeling (like an electric shock) was felt by us by the time our hands touched. That made him, as well as me, let go of our hands and rub it against his pants (for me, my skirt) trying to ease the pain. But he managed to continue; now, not directly looking at my eyes, "Jacob Black. Also, sixteen years old and Quil and Embry's childhood friend, but I'm not a half-Quileute."

"Oh, but you don't look like sixteen," I answered with humor but I was shy. We were both shy at that moment and I think he was kind of blushing although it was not easily seen at his beautiful russet skin. I was also blushing by the way but I managed to hide it from him.

All of us laughed a quiet laugh. _'Maybe we all feel awkward,'_ I thought to myself.

There was a long uncomfortable silence among us all. Luckily, Quil broke that moment. "So, Aire, want to meet some of my friends?" I nodded quickly.

"Okay, this is Paul… Embry, of course…," – I giggled – "Jared… Jacob, I guess you already knew that…" he introduced while motioning his hand towards which is which. They all waved at me while Quil mentioned their names. "Then, uh, this is Sam."

"Oh, hi!" I waved at them trying to memorize their names. I was suddenly self-conscious when I noticed their faces. They were all critically looking at me like something was wrong in my face. I don't like it whenever people looked at me like that. Well, maybe I looked bizarre for that place but I am not a stranger.

I abruptly touched my face, checking if my features are all the same. Luckily, they were. They noticed my movement and say sorry immediately. They explained that I was just too intimidating for them to see someone not from their usual neighborhood.

"Oh, that's fine. I understand. Well, you know, I get that a lot," I replied. Then, we all heard a loud growl which sounded like it came from a stomach. We giggled. I saw Embry turned red while patting his stomach.

"Oh, I guess you're hungry," I said teasingly to him. He just turned redder.

"Actually _we're_ all hungry – uh, no. The word is starving," Jacob said, "And we're supposed to go to Emily's to eat lunch. Want to come?" Jacob looked at Sam, the biggest of them all, like he was asking for permission. Sam just nodded then Jacob quickly looked at me again, hopefully.

"Sure, why not. I am _starving_ too… if that's your word," I grinned at him.

So we started walking to Emily's. Of course, Quil and Embry were at my side so we can talk about things we missed at each other. But I was talking to all of them. They were just so fun… well, except for Sam who looked like the leader; he had some quiet moments.

When we reached the house, I was surprised by how startling Emily's scars were. I just didn't mind those. But even though it was fearsome, Sam didn't hesitate to kiss passionately her ruined lips. I was also surprised by how these guys eat. It's like it has been a century since they ate. We talked and laughed.

In my silent moment, I noticed Sam and Emily; they were just a complete puzzle piece; they fit perfectly together. The way Sam looks at Emily's face and how Emily respond to Sam, it's all just wonderful. Then, I suddenly felt jealous thinking of the bronze-haired boy I saw earlier. I shook my head slightly trying to erase the enviousness. _'I will get my boy and we'll look just like that,'_ I reminded myself.

"Oh, by the way, Aire, we'll have a bonfire party tonight. I swear you should come," Jacob invited enthusiastically.

"Oh, outdoors… right. I think I'll pass," I replied. I noticed Jacob frowned. But the quick his face fell, the quick it cheered up. He was up for another excuse.

"But there will be legends. You know, about our tribe. It'll be fun!" he said animatedly. _'You've got the great excuse for me to go, Jacob Black,'_ I suddenly thought considering what he said. Since I was a kid, hearing legends of our tribe has been my greatest wish. Back then, I was so young that I can't go to any bonfire parties. But when I was older and ready to listen to those legends, my parents drag me away from my hometown. Even though my parents told some of the legends, I was still not satisfied.

After a long moment of consideration, I accepted the invitation. We finished our meal then I was disappointed that Quil, Embry, Jacob and the rest needed to go. I stayed with Emily all of the afternoon, sometimes freaking out whenever I see those pinkish scars of hers. We spent our time cooking and cooking and cooking. It's kind of boring but fun as well.

The boys were back when the sun was starting to set. They were all shirtless but I didn't mind it. The way they grew up so fast and now this? Maybe it's just another thing I didn't know from the Quileutes, just their fashion statement these days, _maybe_.

I was ready for the bonfire party when they were also dressed. I wore a black jumper dress with a purple half-sleeved t-shirt underneath it then a knee-high chucks. My hair let loose, felt free to sway with the soft breeze. Again, they looked at me like the way they did before.

"What? Do I look overdressed?" I exclaimed. I felt very comfortable and classy in what I was wearing and I didn't get why they were looking at me like that.

They were awakened then shook their heads trying to clear whatever they were thinking, even Emily did. Then Quil stepped beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders and headed me to the doorway.

"You just look so wonderful, Aye," – I smirked – "Well, I mean people here don't spend too much time on their looks," he admitted. _'Like you need to. You're all very gorgeous now,'_ I suddenly thought.

For a few minutes, we were at the beach. The bonfire was already lit, standing out from the darkness that surrounds it. We sat around the fire. The food was already prepared and the boys quickly help themselves.

I sat beside Quil and Embry, _of course_, me between them two. We're still talkative by that time. Then suddenly, I heard something rang. I leaned forward and looked around. Quil and Embry seemed not to notice me; they were too busy munching on their food and talking about something.

Then there, I saw Jacob, who was not far from us, having a conversation over the phone. It was his cell phone that rang. I didn't hear much because of the noise. When he was finished, I leaned back before he catches me eavesdropping.

"Hey, guys," – we all looked at him – "I need to go. Bella called me and said that her truck won't start. So I'll pick her up. I'll be back soon," he said then he turned away towards his car. The headlights of his car was blinding when he turned the Rabbit to life.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" I asked, totally confused when Jacob was gone.

"Bella is Jacob's best friend. Well, they're like family friends, you know. They're very close," Embry answered.

"Is she a… Quileute?" I felt stupid about my question. It was too obvious.

"No," Embry continued to answer. I just nodded.

"You know what, Aire? Bella is somewhat _special_ to Jacob." Jared suddenly joined the conversation. He emphasized on the word 'special' then heads turned to him like they were trying to say that he shouldn't have said that; like he slipped something private.

"Er… special? How?" I asked though I knew that I mustn't ask that; I was just curious.

"Uh…" Jared looked at the heads that was turned to him. Glares met his gaze. But I let my self look so pitiful and desperate to know about it. Luckily, I won.

"Alright. Jacob has something like a… crush or feeling towards Bella. He likes her more than a… friend," he sighed hesitantly.

"Oh." I murmured absorbing what he has said. The others groaned but Jared just shrugged like he had no other choice but to spill it.

I changed the atmosphere by offering more food to them which they gladly accepted and returned to what they were doing earlier.

In the middle of the noise, the headlight from Jacob's Rabbit returned. I suddenly stood up, too eager to know who this Bella is. But the headlights were too bright to see.

I walked towards the car without catching much attention. I sat at a log near the car. When finally they got out of the car, I jumped to my feet, shocked. I felt my blood flushed _out _my face; I turned pale.

"She is… Bella?"

* * *

**A/N:** Again, plese read & review!!! And i promise i'll update sooner... That's all!!! Thanks again! :) R&R... love lots,_ **XaireXjacobX**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
